Once Upon A Dream
by Rae Smith
Summary: I am no good at summaries, but I'll try. This is an AU fic, surrounding my original character Salem, and Agent Smith. It is rated R just in case, perhaps for mild sexual content in later chapters
1. Another Day In Paradise

YOURS AND YOURS ALONE  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the creators of The Matrix . . . nor Agent Smith (although i wish i was) so i am not to be held responsile for any copywrite infringments that come with this fanfiction . . . . I just like to take the characters out to play for a while . . .  
  
Timeline: This fic is set AU somewhere . . . you are at the liberty to decide when . . . but Salem (my original character) is an android created to fight the agents back when the Matrix was first created . . . so sit back, and enjoy this folly into the human imagination.  
  
Chapter One . . . . Another Day in Paradise  
  
Salem rose and looked around her metal walled cabin. Glaring at the dark grey, she sighed tiredly and rose from her bunk, also made from metal. She was glad that she didn't feel the hard surface under her the same way the other crew members of the Nebecanessar 2 did. She slipped into some new clothes and turned the large circular handle and moved to the mess hall, not planning to eat. She needed to consult with Morpheus about her next excursion into the Matrix. She winced when the thought of that place even so much as crossed her mind. It was the ultimate zenith of control, its depth and range, metre and levels were more then anything, even her android brain could process. She wanted to see the Oracle, a wise program in the shape of a kind elderly woman, and ask her about a problem that she had been having lately with sleeping.  
  
She pulled the heavy mess hall door open and entered, nearly slamming into Link. The ships' operator grinned and nodded to her, enthusiastically even for this early time of the morning. She smiled back.  
  
Humans are such confusing creatures, able to take the most horrible living conditions and transform them into a "good time" . . . Now if only I could manage this, Salem thought to herself  
  
Though still a bit human, she had been created by the architect of the Matrix as a kind of answer to the "Agent" programs. She was as old as the Matrix itself, having been turned to the side of the human resistance only a few short years ago, she remembered every new development and was a living database for the huge program that was the Matrix. Her strength matched the Agents, and her intellect was equal to their's as well. She had even inherited the Agents' "social skills", not talking unless spoken to or it was needed. Now she needed to speak to Captain Morpheus, who sat at the end of the metal table, accompanied by Neo and Trinity, who sat on either side of their captain.  
  
Neo was the man that they referred to as "the One", the one man who could end the Matrix and return man to its former glory (whatever that was). He was a slender, well built man, his black hair was swept back casually, his brown eyes pensive, yet still holding a rebellious undertone that Salem noticed in all of the young humans that she had encountered. Trinity sat forward, more alert then her lover Neo, her short black hair was neatly combed down evenly on either side, her eyes, an ice blue, were as intense as Neo's were laid back. Morpheus, who sat between them, was an imposing presence, even to Salem, who could kill him if she saw fit. His dark skin, deep brown eyes, and large, well muscled form were the very essence of what a captain was. Salem could recall, with an amused sentiment, children of Zion's reactions when they saw him in person. All hushed, they would exclaim, "That's just how we imagined him! He looks just like the legends and stories"  
  
Morpheus eyed her, his brow raised in curiosity.  
  
"Are you alright Salem? You look troubled." his rich, deep voice played in her ears, his concern implicit in his tone.  
  
Although not showing it, Salem was always taken aback by Morpheus's ability to sense the feelings of his crew. Which I suppose makes him all the better man to be in charge of us. I wish I was able to do that half as well as him.  
  
She sighed, "Morpheus . . . I wish to enter the Matrix . . . please?"  
  
Neo and Trinity looked at each other, then to Morpheus. Morpheus looked at Salem, his eyes now worried.  
  
"Why?" he demanded, already sure that he knew the answer.  
  
" . . . I wish to meet with the Oracle . . . what for is my business . . .will you allow me?" her voice was formal, as it always was.  
  
Morpheus looked pensive, his eyes closed, as though meditating.  
  
He's not going to let me go. If I don't find out what's going on with me . . . I might go insane . . . why can't I just go . . . I'm of no use to this crew . . . therefore not a risk . . . Damnit Morpheus, let me go . . . please.  
  
He looked to her again, "Alright, I've noticed that you've been off lately. I will let you go in."  
  
Neo smiled, "You want me to come with you Salem?"  
  
She looked to him, "I do not need a babysitter Neo . . ." realizing she may have been too sharp, she eased, "Thank you though."  
  
Neo nodded and chuckled. Morpheus laughed a bit as well, then rose.  
  
"I'll give the orders to Link to take us into broadcast range."  
  
" . . . Thank you."  
  
Morpheus left the room and Neo followed suit, kissing Trinity quickly. Trinity looked at Salem, who had taken Neo's seat, her eyes fixed on her.  
  
"Is it the problem sleeping?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you still see that Agent . . . you know, the one with no face . . . the one who . . . chases you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then what do you need to Oracle for?"  
  
" . . . I wish to know who it is . . . it is that simple. Why are you asking all of these pointless questions?"  
  
"Well I'm just worried about you . . . when one member of the crew is not well, we all get worried . . . that's all."  
  
Salem sat and listened to this, having heard it before, "But I am not a member of the crew, I am only a computer. I am the personification of everything that you all fight to end."  
  
"That's not true Salem. You are a person with a computer inside of you. And, for the record, Morpheus would not have saved you if you were no importance . . . It's good to have another person who can stand up to those damned Agents, not that that's all that you're good for. But until now all we've had is Neo, and he's getting tired of being the only one who can fight them."  
  
Salem looked away from her,"If you are finished with this charming pep talk . . . I have work to do on the ship's engine."  
  
Trinity sighed,"Yeah I'm done."  
  
Salem nodded, rose and headed for the door. Before she stepped out she turned and looked at Trinity over her shoulder, "Thank you . . . it IS nice to know that I have a value to you all."  
  
As she headed toward the Core of the ship, she thought about how much of an understatment that had been. It was on this ship that she had felt the most purpose in her entire existance. She nodded in acknoledgment at the few crewmen who spoke to her, entering the large section of the ship that housed the powerful engine. Grabbing her box of tools, she prepared the engine to be fixed.  
  
Another brilliant start to another day in paradise, she thought cynically to herself as she slid under the huge machine.  
  
End Chapter One . . . . Yeah . . . I'm gonna go on for a few more chapters . . . but it will be reader support that will lead to any more after the first few. . . .Please read and review, anything is welcome . . . but please don't e-mail me with little plot points that I get wrong . . . . I won't listen to nit pickers (at least not about story line . . . this is an AU fic after all) But constructive pointers are always welcome ^_^ 


	2. To See The Oracle

YOURS AND YOURS ALONE  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the owner nor creator of the Matrix movies, games, blah blah blah . . . . I do however own Salem Keller, my original character. Please should you feel the urge to use her . . . float me bit of credit. . .  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Salem, covered in engine oil and grese, headed to the Core, where Morpheus was waiting for her. Link had brought the Nebacanesser to Broadcast Range, allowing them to hack into the Matrix in reletive safety. Morpheus looked at her, a broad grin crossing his face.  
  
"You look a bit out of sorts . . . . . all that grease."  
  
"Thank you . . . . . even when not solicited, you humans are so quick to voice your opinions." She growled.  
  
"Thats what makes us human Salem."  
  
"If you say so. "  
  
"We are at Broadcast range . . . so whenever you're ready."  
  
". . .I am ready now . . . .Let's get this over with."  
  
She moved to one of the chairs and sat back, feeling the hard head rest. Morpheus programmed the computer for her entrance and moved to her side. He opened a small pannel on her arm and pulled out two cables, plugging them into the computer. He then seized the large plug, eyeing her with concern for a moment. He then slid the plug into the port in the back of her head.  
  
Salem was still not used to this feeling. It hurt her head, and her eyes, the sudden bright light an unwelcome change from the dark real world that she inhabited. In front of her, on a long, oak table, a phone rang. She approached it, lifting the reciever quickly.  
  
"Salem, how are you? You in alirght?" it was Link, unease implicit in his tone.  
  
"Yes . . . I am fine."  
  
"Alright then . . . I won't bother you with directions . . . I know that you know how to get where you're going. So, you know the drill, be carefull and call me when you want out."  
  
She didn't anwer him, merely hanging up the phone with a hard thud. Heading out the door, she looked around her, breathing in the "free" air that surrounded her. There was many times that she, even with her andriod brain, had to remind herself that this whole place, this world, it was an illusion. She found the small, silver key to the garage that held her street bike and started its engine with a roaring thrust. As she sped toward the Oracle's location, her mind wandered. She didn't want to deal with an Agent, or with anyone for that matter. She was glad that Neo had opted to stay behind, not wishing to attract attention to herself, and being with a man known as "The One" would certainly do it.  
  
She reached her destination without any obstruction or interference. She hid her bike in the allyway beside the building that housed the Oracle. She walked into the elevator, knowing what floor, what room . . . in fact she knew everything about the Oracle, except what she would say. The woman had an ability to shock and surprise Salem that was unmatched. Salem found the door and poised her hand to knock, but was stopped by the young woman who served as the Oracle's attendent. She smiled kindly at Salem, ushering her in and inviting her to sit for a moment.  
  
Salem looked around the make shift waiting room. So many people saught the Oracle's advice, traveling long distances to see her for even just a moment, and for sometimes only moments of her time. She thought about the only times she had ever seen the Oracle, having been told alot of things that had never made sense to her, but still came true in the end. She thought about how right that damned woman was all of the time.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
This caused Salem to jump, jerking her harshly from her deep train of thought.  
  
"Yes?" she demanded, looking up to see the attendent.  
  
"The Oracle will see you now."  
  
"Thank you," Salem's voice returning to its normal formality, her momentary surprise forgotten.  
  
Salem wandered into the kitchen of the small apartment, pushing aside a elegant bead door, hearing the wooden beads click together. There she saw the Oracle, seated at the pale green kitchen table, reading a news paper. Her black hair, was cut short and curled tightly. It framed her aged, kindly dark skinned face, usually neat and well kept. She looked up at Salem, a beaming smile on her face. She rose and moved swiftly over to her, putting her arms around her in a friendly embrace. Salem stiffened.  
  
"I see that you're still having a problem with your social skills." she teased kindly, her deep, rich voice resounding in Salem's ears, "But I can see why he likes you . . . or rather why he's going to like you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
She smiled wider, "Well . . . why did you come to see me?"  
  
Salem was taken aback . . . What the Hell is she talking about . . . I came to see her about my dreams . . . of an agent . . . She cannot be saying that an agent is liking me . . . that's impossible.  
  
"I have . . . I have come to speak with you about a problem that I am having sle-"  
  
"Sleeping?" the Oracle finished.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you think that I can help you . . . Well I can. Tell me what you see. . . and please be more honest with me then you are with Trinity."  
  
Salem paused. "I am in the Matrix. I have just fought with an agent. I begen to run, and when I look behind me, I see an agent chasing me. He has no face, none that I could see anyway. I suddenly am trapped in a dead end ally. I have no choice but to stop. I look at him, and those damned sunglasses stare back at me. He comes closer to me, knowing that I am trapped and cornered and have no where to go. He pulls me into his arms, holding me with a strength I never thought that an Agent could have. Just as he is about to . . . kiss me . . . I awaken. I wish to know what it means."  
  
The Oracle lit a cigarette, breathing in deep. "Ummm hmmm . . . . well this is your lucky day . . . I'm going to help you."  
  
End Chapter Two . . .^_^ wow its kinda like the ending to Matrix Reloaded . . . eh? *grins* well . . . tune in next time for the next chapter . . and hey. . . Agent Smith will make his grand entrance . . . so y'all come back now ya hear. . . 


	3. The Agent Named Smith

ONCE UPON A DREAM  
  
Dislaimer: Okay this is gonna be the last one of these thingies that I write. Mostly cuz . . . . well . . . I'm lazy. Yeah thats right. . . lazy. So yeah . . . I don't own Matrix, its characters . . and blah blah blah blah . . . . yadda yadda yadda . . . don't sue me. . . .  
  
Chapter Three . . . .The Agent Named Smith  
  
"It's your lucky day, kiddo . . . " the Oracle said, "Cuz I'm gonna help you."  
  
Salem wasn't sure how that made her lucky, but then she wasn't all that sure of anything that the Oracle told her. But everything that she had told Salem up until now had been truthful. Salem had no reason to mistrust her now. Her jade eyes starred into the soft brown eyes of the Oracle. A long silence ensued, then the Oracle spoke  
  
"Well . . . it's really quite obvious why you're dreaming it don't you think?"  
  
Salem had no idea what she was talking about, "No i do not, old woman, other wise I would not be here, in this cramped apartment, seeking your advice."  
  
"Alright, alright. Take it easy. I'll spell it out for you. You're going to meet an agent. And you're going to fall in love with him. But be careful with this, because one of you may not make it out of this infatuation alive."  
  
Salem, masking her shock, anger, and disgust all at the same time, glarred at the Oracle.  
  
"What the hell do you mean? An AGENT!? They are the very essence of everything that I fight to eliminate. How can I fall in love with an agent?"  
  
The Oracle shrugged, "How can I tell you that? They're your emotions, not mine. And if you ask me, you can do better."  
  
"How will I know what Agent it is? Or can you not tell me that either?"  
  
"Well, his dark glasses and dark suit won't help ya, "The Oracle joked, "But you'll just know. . . .you'll just know."  
  
Salem sighed. She hated that she had wasted her time coming here. She muttered something to The Oracle, turned, and left. Starting up her bike again, she suddenly became angry with that damned woman. What kind of lame help was that? That didn't help her, not in the least. She arrived at the Exit and returned her bike to its storage area , making sure to lock it up. Just as she headed into the door, a hand came down hard on her shoulder, turning her around harshly. There she stood face to face with an agent.  
  
His face was solemn, eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. His dark brown hair was slicked back, in typical Agent fashion, his jaw knotted in disgust. Salem, shocked by this aggression, shook herself from her stupor quickly. Her knee shot out, catching the Agent in the stomac, pushing him away from her. He recoiled and moved back, catching his balance. He looked at her, his expression turning smug  
  
"The android. . . . come with me. And I will not harm you . . . much"  
  
Salem didn't even dignify this with a response. She lunged forward, striking out at him. They moved too quickly for most to detect. Kicks, jabs, and blows landed on both of them, all at lightening speed. Then from out of no where, a gunshot rang out. The Agent toppled over, landing on the cement with a thud. Salem looked around to see where the shot had come from. She found the source standing a few metres away from her, smoking gun in his hand.  
  
He was dressed like an Agent, dark sunglasses, black suit. His hair, an interesting mix between aubourne and brown, was slicked back only slightly, giving him a less slimy look then the others. His face was almost too hawk like to be conventionally attractive, but he was still handsome in a refined sort of way. He looked at Salem, even through his dark glasses, his glare penetrated her, causing shivers to clime up her spine.  
  
Was this the Agent that was in her dreams? He strode towards her, pausing to check the agent that still lay on the pavement. He then turned his attention back to Salem, who was frozen in place. Her mind raced  
  
What the Hell? she thought to herself, Agents DO NOT kill other Agents. It is not in their programming. Not in their design. Why did this one kill another of his kind? He must be malfucntioning . . . . or he is . . . . . . Smith . . .  
  
". . . .Why have you done this Agent . . . ?" Salem demanded, not caring for the Agent on the ground, but more because of the way that she felt.  
  
He smirked, "Smith. . . . and I'm not an Agent of this system any more."  
  
Salem closed her eyes, realism taking her over. She knew much about Smith. How he was no longer an Agent of the Matrix, how he was "free". She knew of his loathing of humans and especially of Neo. She knew his body count, which was climbing still, and that he had gained the ability to copy himself. He was a formidable fighter, and a ruthless one at that. She sighed, this man couldn't be the Agent from her dreams, she felt nothing.  
  
"So answer my question. . . Smith."  
  
He paused, then his deep, slow, smooth voice played in her head, "I never liked him anyway. . . . too smug."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You," he answered simply, an evil smile crossing his face.  
  
Salem felt a certain surprise take her. What had he said?  
  
"Pardon. . . "  
  
He eyed her, his smile going from his face, his expression turning stoic. "I believe that you are the android Salem Keller. . . are you not?"  
  
"Indeed, why?"  
  
He said nothing, only bridged the gap between them in two steps, now standing a few scant inches from her. His hand shot out, slamming into her stomac, inside of her. She felt it, but couldn't stop it, couldn't be rid of it. Her hands held onto his wrist, trying with great effort to pull it out. He glared at her viciously.  
  
"Don't struggle. It'll all be over soon."  
  
But it was Salem's turn to smile. "You can't turn me into a copy, fool. I am not a program!"  
  
That being said, she pulled his hand out of her, landing a kick in the middle of his chest, knocking him backwards. She smirked. "Your little tricks will not work on me, Smith"  
  
He only smiled, "Fine then. If I can't transform you, then I'll kill you."  
  
He threw his gun to the side, assuming a fighter's stance. He turned his head to the side, causing a series of loud cracks from his neck bone. Salem smirked confidently, but as she looked at him, she began to feel something that she hadn't expected. . . . . . She felt excited . . . she felt warm . . . . .she felt . . . . infatuated.  
  
End Chapter Three  
  
Next Chapter: Salem faints, Smith saves her from other Agents. . . . Trinity reveals Salem's dreams to Morpheus. All this capped off by a wild delusion and mad, child like taunting . . . heh heh . . . so exciting. ^_^ 


	4. Eye of the Beholder

ONCE UPON A DREAM  
  
Chapter Four: Truth is in the Eye of the Beholder  
  
She felt infatuated. . . . It was a confusing emotion. She felt weak all over, especially her legs and her knees. Her skin felt warm and her eyes were a bit hazed. He seemed, almost attractive to her. His intensity was his most sensual feature, seeming very much like her's. She suddenly got a mental image, a flash from her dream; the Agent's powerful grip, holding her tightly, almost to tightly. His lips only a small distance from her's, his hot breath on her cheeks. Remembering this, her mind drifted.  
  
She then remembered that he was standing in front of her, waiting for her to do something. He now had a confused look on his face, masked by an arrogent facade. She shook these vile thoughts from her head and drew back, wanting to run from him, and yet wanting to feel if this was, indeed, the Agent from her dreams. She couldn't tell from his face, as the Agent in her dream never had one, but those powerful arms could be the key.  
  
What am I thinking. . . he wants to kill me. Not make love to me. Get a grip on yourself Salem! She screamed at herself in her own mind, He will not love you.  
  
In an attempt to appear normal, she charged at him, her eyes narrowed, her lips curled in a snarl. He dodged her attack fairly easily, but not before she could spin on her heel and deliver a well place round house kick to the back of his head. It sent him flying into a wooden bench. He spun in mid air, his feet connecting with the bench and used it to propell forward, one fist extended. Salem moved to get out of the way, but wasn't fast enough. Instead of following through with the punch, Smith's other hand, chopped her in the throat. Sent backwards and wanting for air, she was unable to avoid his next blow, landing just under her rib cage, nearly knocking all of the wind out of her.  
  
Meanwhile, through the encrypted code, Link, Morpheus, Trinity, and Neo all watched this battle. Link's eyes were wide in shock. He had never seen Salem in action before, and despite her current bad luck, he was impressed.  
  
"Look at her neuro-kinetics. . . .They're way above normal." he pointed at the screen frantically.  
  
Neo, however, had his eyes on another thing, "Yeah . . . but . . . oh my God. . . Morpheus, look at her power levels . . . They're dropping . . . I've gotta go in there after her. "  
  
Morpheus nodded. Neo lept into the chair and Trinity plugged him in. He stood by the phone. He ran outside to where the fight was going on. He wanted to keep out of sight until he was needed. He watched Salem move, and was utterly in awe of her speed. He had been told that he was the "One" but he didn't believe that he was the only one that could do this. Watching Salem fight, he saw this.  
  
Salem felt that her energy was depleating. It was draining quite quickly in fact. She needed to get away from Smith. Needed a distraction, and fast. Her thoughts were interuppted by a sharp uppercut to her chin, sending her reeling. She moved to take him on again, but felt all of her power go. She collapsed to the ground, all of her strength gone. Smith looked a bit surprised, standing up straight and smoothing out the wrinkles in his suit. He walked toward her, kneeling and looking at her closely. Neo watched, waiting to see what he would do. He didn't want to deal with Smith right now, he just wanted to get Salem out of there.  
  
"Hold it right there. . . Smith . . ." an Agent shouted. "The android is ours to dispose of."  
  
Smith looked back at them, calmly. He then lifted Salem up and began to run with her. He then lept onto a nearby fire escape and dissapeared. Neo watched them go. He smiled a bit. He wondered what would happen when Salem's power cells regenerate. He imagined her fury at being saved by an Agent. He worried about her a bit, but he knew that Smith wouldn't kill her. He couldn't say why, but he just knew. He walked back to the Exit and picked up the phone. Within a few seconds he was back on the Nebacanesser. Trinity was looking at him, worry all over her face.  
  
"Smith took her didn't he?" She demanded, already knowing the answer.  
  
Neo sighed. He knew how much Salem meant to Trinity. She had been kind of like a child to her, even though Salem was much older. "Yeah he took her."  
  
"God damnit!" She spat.  
  
Neo put his hand on her shoulder, a mild gesture. "Don't worry. . . he won't hurt her."  
  
"How can you know that?"  
  
"I just know . . . .I just know. She is a matter of value to him. But the way he saved her from those other agents. . . . "  
  
"Saved her!?"Trinity was infuriated now, "It's SMITH ! ! ! He'll do God knows what to her and all YOU can say is that "you just know"?!"  
  
Morpheus approached them now, "Trinity, be calm. . . Neo why do you think this?"  
  
"I know because I saw. . . I saw the way that he looked at her. It wasn't the way he looks at anyone. . . .He looked at her as though he wanted to keep her safe. And there is no reason to worry about her. Her power nacells recharge on their own right? She'll be back on her feet in a few hours. At full power and then, even an Agent won't be able to hold her back."  
  
Morpheus sighed deeply. "Alright Neo. Trinity. . . . she talks to you . . . doesn't she?"  
  
Trinity sighed, her anger subsiding for the moment, "Yes, why?"  
  
"Then I take it that she explained to you why she was going to see the Oracle? This might be fate knocking on Salem's door."  
  
". . . I can't tell you. . . She told me under strict confidence."  
  
Morpheus didn't like that answer. He glared at her. "Trinity. . . I want the truth about what's happening to her. Tell me."  
  
"Truth Morpheus? . . . Truth is in the eye of the beholder." She smiled to herself, realizing that Salem had been an influence on her in more ways then she thought.  
  
"Trinity. . . "  
  
Trinity sighed, "She's been having dreams. . . Bad dreams. . . and she hasn't been sleeping well because of them. She is always chased by an Agent with no face. He corners her and then she wakes up. . . . It's not that big of a thing. . . You don't think that Smith is that Agent do you?"  
  
". . . Well, if what Neo has told us is accurate. . . .then perhaps"  
  
Trinity shuddered. She didn't like the idea of that sadistic bastard being in love with Salem. Not Smith, or any Agent for that matter. But she would have to go with it for now. She sighed, defeated. "Perhaps."  
  
Neo put his arm around her, kissing her forehead gently. "She'll be fine. . . Its Smith I'm worried about." He chuckled lightly.  
  
Trinity wished that she was as optimistic  
  
End Chapter Four. . . . Woooooo . . . I am glad to be done that one. . . .*snickers* well that was a lot of writing . . . .but I will continue . . . Be warned. The next chapter will be writted in first peron, from Smith's POV. 


	5. The Scent Of A Woman

ONCE UPON A DREAM  
  
Chapter Four: The Scent of A Woman  
  
Author's note: This Chapter, in case you're just joining us, is written from Agent Smith's POV. So if it's not good, you can blame it on the fact that I have never written from this point of view before. So now that I have an appropriate excuse, let us proceed.  
  
I never thought that I would save anyone. Damnit all to Hell. What's happening to me? This is a human . . . well an android. . . . which is half human. I hate them, all of them. And yet, here I am, this woman in my arms, taking her away from those useless drones, keeping her safe. I look down at her only once, feeling something that I have never felt before. She makes me feel strangely warm, I believe that humans refer to this as 'blush". I never understood it, and I am still in the dark as to why I am able to feel it. But it doesn't matter anymore. I'll be rid of her soon. She has become my bargaining chip, with her I can lure countless of those Agent fools into a trap, getting close enough to them to turn them into copies.  
  
However, my mind tells me that I will not do this. That I cannot. I search for a reason for this, and find nothing but useless emotions. These are the weakness of a sentient program I suppose. I am powerless to control this feeling, this pang of desire that I feel whenever I look at her. I take her to the building that houses my copies and I. On the top floor of this four storey apartment-like structure, there is a room with a narrow bed. I, myself, not requiring sleep, I lay her on it. I pull up a metal chair and sit by her side, looking at the wall in front of me. I have no idea what I'm going to tell her. I don't even know what she'll be like when she awakens, if she indeed does awaken. I'm not even sure if she will. I wish that I knew what had happened to her.  
  
I look at her again. Finally actually look at her. She is, from what I understand of the definition of the word, beautiful. Her eyes, when opened, are jade in colour, now closed gently in sleep. Her mouth serious. Her straight blond hair, cut shoulder length, hangs down over half of her face. Her body is sleek and lithe, her muscles wiry, stretched tightly over her bones. She is built like a fighter, even like . . . an Agent. Then I remind myself that there were no female Agents created, not one in the entire history of the Matrix. I never did figure out why, not that it mattered. She stirs and turns away from me. I sit back and think how I can use her.  
  
I can still smell her on my suit, even after I've left the room. . . . God she smell's good. Not like a human. . . . her scent will haunt me. . . I know it.  
  
End Chapter Six: Wow . . . Long chapter eh? Sorry about that folks, but like I said. I don't like writing in first person, present tense, sooooo . . . . . I gave up. Ha ha ha ha ha, Anyway. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise. . . . And you will finally get that mad, child-like taunting that I told you about. ^_^  
  
Until Next Time Rae-chan says . . . . ADIEU ! ! ! ! 


	6. Just Go

ONCE UPON A DREAM  
  
Author's Note: Heh . . . . well I've made kind of a boo boo in the last chapter . . . THIS is chapter six, ha ha ha . . . I guess that I just can't count. Anyway, I am now warning that, from this point on, any hardcore Neo, and other main character fans of the Matrix, you will be sorely disappointed. They're not in the rest of this story much. . . . oh sure, I can't totally avoid them, but unless you're like me and in mad, complete love with Agent Smith, you won't really get the maximum reading enjoyment. So if you don't like Smith. . . . . . . TURN BACK NOW ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Chapter Six: "What next?"  
  
The Agent's firm grip tightened around her waist, his sunglasses starring blankly at her. She now saw his face. . . .It was Smith. Salem turned and twisted to get away from him. As she struggled, she knocked off his dark glasses. Now she was still, held by his naked gaze, his chilling blue/green eyes stared into her cool jade ones. Her lips trembled, and so did the rest of her. Inwardly she cursed herself for this weakness. She was a machine, an android, cold and emotionless. She was never meant to be trembling like a wanton in the arms of an Agent, captive to his touch, his gaze, his lips.  
  
Those lips, now inching closer to her's.  
  
No! She screamed at herself, You must resist this. You are not some mindless slut to this Smith. . . . You are Salem Keller. . . . You have to kill the Agent. . . . Not love them!  
  
But she couldn't do anything. All of the strength she had used against the Agents for so many decades, it was gone. . . . all of it gone. Now all she wanted was for him to kiss her. To feel that slender lipped, sensual mouth on her's. She got her wish, before she was even expecting it. His warm mouth, his soft lips on her's, moving slowly. She voiced her approval in a low, almost primal moan. She then felt his tongue flick across her lips, asking. . . . begging for permission. She parted her lips, just enough for him to slip his tongue into her mouth, massaging her's. Her long fingers slid through his hair, caressing it, eventually pulling it gently. His body pressed her against the brick wall of the ally.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Salem bolted upright, covered in a cold sweat, breath ragged and harsh. She touched her lips, swearing that she could still feel Smith's lips there. She shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. . . . . . REALITY. . . . .Where the Hell was she? She looked around, angry that she didn't recognize any of her surroundings. The room was small, paint chipping off of the walls. She moved out of the bed, feeling her power had completely restored. She moved to the oak door. Opening it a crack she peered out into a long hallway. She stepped out into it, careful not to alert anyone.  
  
"I see that you're better." A low, now familiar voice sounded, startling her.  
She turned to see Smith. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, his eyes hidden behind those dark glasses. She glared at him.  
  
"Where am I, Smith?" She demanded, her voice sharp, her tone curt.  
  
She was scarcely aware that her body was shaking. She was still weak from the fight an from her recharging. Still she stood her ground, her eyes not leaving his face, as if anticipating an attack.  
  
He said nothing, merely moving swiftly toward her, bridging the gap between them in a few steps. His face was smug, a small smile curving his lips. Lips that Salem could practically taste. He smelled exactly like nothing. . . . he had no scent. Salem was a bit shocked at this. Even the other Agents had a scent. Like a generic cologne or something. But he smelled of nothing. Salem almost liked that, even though it was a bit unnerving. His face was handsome in a refined sort of way, not conventionally attractive, but with a certain sexual magnetism that Salem couldn't ignore. She now resisted the urge to kiss him, knowing that it would be stupid, and that he was still, in essence, an Agent. She drew back from him, her back now firmly pressed against the wall of the narrow hallway.  
  
"Answer me, Smith. . . . Where am I?" her voice was noticeably less confident then it had been a moment ago.  
  
He moved closer still, his hand placed itself on the wall right beside her head. Two long tapered fingers of his other hand trailed lightly up her side, causing her to tremble. This intrigued Smith. He had never made a woman shiver before. . . . and it wasn't an all together bad sensation. He smirked at her.  
  
"Well Miss Keller. . . . it really doesn't matter where you are. You won't be here for long"  
  
This was getting on her nerves. . . .She didn't have to sit here and listen to him be cryptic. And he was getting a little to close to her, now as he spoke to her, his hot breath formed moist trails on her cheeks. That combined with her trembling, he was certainly going to began to think that something was amiss in her mind. Salem didn't want that, but then again, she didn't want that thing to be amiss anymore. He was an Agent. . . . Why did she have to continually remind herself of this?  
  
Without warning, her knee shot out, slamming him in the chest, sending him back into the wall. A loud crack could be heard as Smith's body connected, and as he moved away from the wall, Salem could see the ragged hole in the plaster. All was silent, save for the sound of crumbling plaster. Salem wanted her answer.  
  
"Enough of your bull shit Agent! . . . Keep this up and I swear to God. . . . I'll kill you."  
  
Smith only smiled at her.  
  
"Miss Keller. . ." There was her name again, his drawling tone, drawing her name out, making Salem tremble harder.  
  
God, why is he doing this to me?  
  
"Miss Keller. . . .You say that you will kill me?"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"You're no different from any other Agent. . . . Yeah, I'd kill you in a minute."  
  
He drew his gun, "I'm only asking because. . ." He placed the cold muzzle against her forehead. "I think that you'd only kill me if I didn't kill you first."  
  
She only starred at him, her eyes narrowed, her fists clenched. "You cannot frighten me with that toy . . .Smith." She hissed at him through her teeth.  
  
Smith holstered his gun. He then pulled off his sunglasses, looking into her eyes. His gaze held her whole. It was so intense, much like the rest of him. But now that intensity was focussed on her. The thought settled into her mind with some ill ease. She starred back at him, her own intense eyes stabbing at his. It looked to her, however, something was fighting within Smith. She didn't understand what it was, but he was definitely conflicted within his mind. He sighed suddenly, looking away from her.  
  
". . .Go." He said, after a long pause.  
  
Salem wasn't sure she had heard him right. . . .Had he told her to go?  
  
"Are you deaf as well as an idiot Miss Keller? . . . . I said go. Do it now!"  
  
She didn't waste any time. Bolting to the end of the hallway she saw a glass door that led to a terrace. Bursting through that, she leapt from the terrace and onto the pavement below. She then ran down the street, moving as fast as she was able. As she passed a man talking on a cell phone, she seized it, ignoring that frantic cries of the owner as he screamed obscenities at her. Dialling the number that connected with the outside world while running she listened as the phone rang once. . . twice . . . . three times. . . .  
  
"Operator," Link responded.  
  
"Link!" Salem shouted through the phone, "Get me an exit!"  
  
A pause. "You're right beside one."  
  
Salem halted abruptly, looking around the street. She saw her exit. An old pay phone. As she looked at it, it began to ring. She ran to it and picked up the receiver, feeling a strange, but familiar tingling sensation as she was returned to her real world.  
  
Salem opened her eyes, looking up into Morpheus's welcoming face.  
  
"Welcome back. . ."  
  
End Chapter Six: Well there we go . . . heh . . . A brand new chapter. I hope you all liked it. The next chapter is all about Smith as well. But I'm not gonna repeat the fiasco of trying to write first person again . . . ^_^. Anyway. . . . I probably won't update for a little while. Maybe a week . . . we'll see . . . But still look for the next chapter before the end of the month. Until next time. . . ADIEU 


End file.
